Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-67778 discloses a technique of forming a coil by winding a wire on an insulator covering a tooth of an armature. Each coil includes a first layer in which a plural turns of the wire are wound parallel to each other on an outer circumference of the insulator, and a second layer in which the a plural turns of wire are wound parallel to each other on the first layer.